


Stuck Between My Fantasy

by swedetastic



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedetastic/pseuds/swedetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the inception_kink prompt: It's just another form of having a totem -showering together after a mission, fucking each other into the mattress. Every time they work together it ends that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Between My Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and kind of filled with crack, but it was fun. title is from the song "Because of You" by Ne-Yo.

The first time they did it, it was by Eames’ suggestion.

When he first gave his “totem” idea to Arthur and Cobb, Arthur just gave him an incredulous look and said “You can’t be serious,” while Cobb’s brow crinkled in confusion, not saying a word.

“You want to use sex as an indicator of what is reality,” Arthur went on to clarify.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Well first of all, we would never have sex in reality.”

“Yeah but if we did, no way could dream sex feel like the real thing, right? See, perfect totem.”

“I don’t think it exactly works that way,” Arthur said, disdain dripping from every word. But Eames knew to look deeper, could see the slight lift of a brow and the barest tilt of the head, a clear indication that he was considering it. He’d already put the idea out there, and Eames wasn’t about to stop now.

“Well think about it. If we all did it together, it would be just like a shared totem. Even more proof positive that what we were doing was real.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Arthur practically whined.

“Yes it does. It’d be like multiplying the power of the totem by three. Or increasing it even more, if we invited others to join as well. That is, if you’d be comfortable with the whole orgy thing, which I’m guessing you’re not.”

“Ah, you guessed correctly. You must know me so well.”

Eames couldn’t stop the smirk from appearing on his face. Oh, but how he did so enjoy their banter. It left him with a warm tingly feeling that, if he was a self-aware man, he’d realize was half the cause of him suggesting sex to Arthur in the first place.

Finally, Cobb spoke. And when he spoke, everybody else listened. So Eames quickly swallowed his retort to Arthur, clamping his mouth shut when he heard Cobb about to speak.

“If we do this,” Cobb said, “It can’t be half-assed. We would need to repeat the process each time, after every kick. To make sure that it was a consistent totem, you know,” and after spitting out this last part, Cobb cleared his throat. “Ahem. That is, if we were going to do it at all. Which we’re not.”

Cobb turned to walk away, but didn’t get very far before Eames was grabbing him by the arm, holding him back. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. Give it a thought, at least. It could be fun, if nothing else.”

Cobb stared at him, his gaze appearing vacant, but Eames knew the gears were already turning in his head. Debating.

“You and Arthur can do what you want, but keep me out of it.”

“Well I would. Fuck him silly, that is. Except I know he’d want you to join. _He really wants you_ ,” Eames whispered the last part. “Please. Help me out here.”

Cobb sputtered, his mouth opening and closing several times like a gaping fish. Eames could see that Cobb finally understood. Eames wanted Arthur, but Arthur wanted Cobb. And the only way for Eames to get what he wanted was to get them all together. The totem sex was just a red herring, of course.

“You owe me,” Cobb whispered back. And Eames smiled a devilish grin.

“Whatever you want.”

___

It turned out Cobb wanted Eames going down on him. A lot.

This time, after a job that was spectacularly botched and ruined within moments of entering the mark’s subconscious, Cobb demanded that Eames suck him off particularly hard. Eames gave as best as he could, remembering the promise he’d made to give Cobb what he wanted. And Eames always kept his promises.

So Eames hallowed out his cheeks and went down as far as he possibly could before choking on Cobb’s dick. He started to pull back, the feel of skin hot and heavy on his tongue. Before he could pull back all the way to take a much needed breath, Cobb was grabbing onto the back of his head and pushing him back down. Cobb continued fucking his mouth, hard and fast and not letting up one bit.

It must have been a result of all that repressed sexual tension after Mal… left.

Nope, not going there. Eames was going to stop that train of thought. Right now.

Which was pretty easy to do once Cobb was coming in his mouth, drops of it that he couldn’t swallow dripping down the side of his chin. He’d taken as much of it as he could.

“Oh God -” Arthur was saying, and Eames noticed that Arthur sped up the movements of his hand over his own cock, as he stood in the corner of the room enjoying the show.

“Your turn?” Eames asked, anticipating giving out a second blowjob as per usual. But this time, Arthur decided to change the rules.

“I want to be fucked. Please, now.”

Eames practically bit his tongue at the sound of Arthur’s voice begging to be fucked. And he was more than ready and willing…

“Cobb, please -”

Of course. Of fucking course.

Cobb looked down at Eames, still kneeling by Cobb’s feet, and gave him a look of restrained sympathy. How was he able to do that so damn well? Eames actually bit his lip this time, almost drawing blood with the force of it.

“You too, Eames. Get over here.”

Well, he didn’t have to be asked twice.

The rest of their totem sex romp went by in a blur of sensation. Eames’ mind was too hazed over in pleasure and Cobb’s too hazed by their last shared dream for either to truly register what was happening. Eames did remember that it had been rough. So rough. All teeth and grabbing hands and pressure and scratching and _heat_. No way could a dream ever feel so damn real.

He did remember certain things. He remembered Cobb fucking Arthur into the mattress while Arthur sucked him off. He remembered holding Arthur down while those beautiful lips engulfed his cock, taking him in deeper and deeper until he was almost gagging, and Eames drew back out of some final semblance of courtesy.

He remembered the look on Arthur’s face. A look of complete bliss and total loss of control. Eames couldn’t help noticing the warmness in his chest at the thought that _he_ was the one to help Arthur lose control at last.

Finally, he remembered the image of Arthur pulling Cobb down for a kiss, right after Eames had come in Arthur’s mouth. Surprisingly, Cobb didn’t rear back in disgust. He just pressed his lips down harder.

Afterwards, they collapsed together on the bed, all tangled limbs and panting breaths. Eames didn’t think he ever wanted to get up. That is, until Arthur said what he did next.

“I’m still not convinced this is all real,” Arthur said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. We should take a shower together. Just to make sure, you know.”

Eames was in love.


End file.
